


5 Times Jim Tried to Make Spock Blush and the 1 Time It Worked

by strfleet



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:37:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strfleet/pseuds/strfleet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim becomes obsessed with finding ways to make his first officer blush. Rated for language and sexual references.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Times Jim Tried to Make Spock Blush and the 1 Time It Worked

Kirk was fascinated with the way Spock blushed. Well, he'd only seen it happen once, but that was enough for him to admire the way the green color speckled his cheeks, making Spock look adorable. It was beautiful and exotic, so different from his own pink flush. It had only occurred when Jim had confessed his feelings for Spock. Jim was secretly thrilled, which prompted his next endeavors at making Spock blush again.

The five times Jim tried to get Spock to blush…

1.

Jim knew about how sensitive Vulcan hands were to touch, and he planned to take full advantage of that. It was a usual night spent at Jim's quarters playing chess, and Spock was completely focused on the game. He made his move, looking up expectantly at Jim.

He pretended to ponder his next possible move while thinking how he was going to go about this. In typical Jim fashion, he went straight out and brazenly ran his fingertips over Spock's knuckles, carefully watching for a reaction. Jim gave Spock his best bedroom eyes, peeking at him from under his lashes.

An eyebrow was raised, but two fingers extended towards Jim's in a Vulcan kiss. Okay, well that wasn't exactly what Jim was hoping for, but he reciprocated the gesture, attempting to make the touch more intimate by scratching Spock's fingers lightly then curling his around them snuggly.

"Jim, I believe it is your turn," Spock said lowly, voice deeper than usual but his face showed no sign of weakness.

Jim sighed and let the two very warm fingers go. Attempt number one: failed.

2.

Maybe Spock was more of an aural stimuli type of guy. A hypotheses Jim  _had_  to try out. And when they were watching a movie together the opportunity arose itself. Jim snuggled up closer to his personal heater and a strong arm wrapped around his shoulders. A comfortable position, but convenient so he could whisper into the vulcan's ear. His hand found its way to Spock's thigh, and he slowly massaged the flesh between his fingers.

"What do you say we ditch the movie and just hit the sheets?" he began, making his voice a deep, sensual tone.

"If intercourse was your goal from our initial agreement to this 'date' I do not see the logic in going through the trouble of viewing the film in the first place. Now that I am intrigued to see the ending you wish me to cease watching it?"Spock asked oh-so-logically, not paying much attention to Jim's advances.

"Exactly. Think about it. Would you rather finish watching this boring thing or have me sucking your cock?"

Spock stiffened ever so slightly but quickly gathered himself, returning to his previous relaxed posture. "Were not you the one who suggested we watch this?"

Damn, Spock was making it really hard to be all sexy when he flat out stated facts that overturned Jim's logic. Which wasn't very logical at all, but that was beside the point. "I would much rather have you on top of me, pounding into me with that delicious cock of yours while I beg for you to thrust  _harder, faster_ , completely at your mercy," he practically purred. Okay, he realized this was probably going more in the direction of trying to get a rough fuck (which was next to impossible because Spock insisted on 'courting' Jim) than getting Spock to blush. Clearly that wasn't going to happen if Spock's casual 'you are an illogical human' look was anything to go by. Aural stimulation was out the window.

3.

This was a bit more out there but obviously Kirk's more subtle attempts at making Spock blush failed to make their mark. But now, that they were actually sitting together watching gay porn, he could admit he'd had better ideas.

Spock didn't look shaken whatsoever, but was thoroughly entertained. "This is quite fascinating Jim, I was not aware humans were able to arrange their bodies in such position." Leave it to Spock to treat this as research.

Instead  _Jim_  flushed crimson with an amused Spock beside him. Yeah, okay, the gay porn was his worst idea yet.

4.

Maybe Spock felt too comfortable around Jim, making him more or less unashamed of certain things in his company. So Kirk now took things a little out of their comfort zone and onto the bridge, deviously devising ways he could get Spock to look at his ass and call him out on it. Surely that  _had_  to get a reaction from his very logical first officer.

"Any changes, Mr. Spock?" Kirk walked up to Spock's station and leaned back against the railing.

"Negative Captain, all readings normal," he replied, looking back at Jim casually. Jim nodded and turned around, now resting his elbows on the railing and sticking his butt just a little higher in the air than he had too. A glance back told him that yes, Spock was checking him out, but no, his gaze didn't seem ashamed, just rather appreciative.

"Thinking about something, Mr. Spock?" Jim asked him playfully with a wink thrown his way, aware that they'd caught the attention of the other members of the bridge crew.

"Yes, Captain. I was reflecting on how… aesthetically pleasing some features of the ship are." From the corner of his eye Jim saw some of the bridge silently laughing, though Bones looked like he was thinking of getting the hell out of there. And if Kirk didn't know any better he would have thought Spock was smirking.

5.

Those pointy ears were erogenous zones for Vulcans, it was a known fact. Well, okay maybe not proven but at least  _his_  Vulcan got all hot when Jim stroked his ears. Which was enough evidence for him.

Kirk couldn't believe he hadn't thought about this, which was  _gold._

They were having one of their more heated make out sessions when Jim reached out to stroke Spock's ear, softly cupping it in his hands and smashing his lips to his partner's again. Jim groaned, " _Spock,_  do you even know how goddamn sexy I find your ears?" He took the liberty of sliding his tongue along the edge of the shell, bringing it up to lap at the soft point.

"You have mentioned on several occasions how pleasing you find them, Jim," Spock reminded him breathlessly, closing his eyes at the tremors of delicious sensations that took over his body.

"Fucking beautiful," he muttered, very aware that Spock  _still_  hadn't blushed. It was like he was doing this on purpose. So his irresistible pointy ears weren't the answer. Goddamit.

… and the 1 time it worked.

1.

Jim was getting pretty damn desperate and if this didn't work, he didn't know what would. So maybe he'd gone a little over the top with the chocolate cupcake (with fluffy pink frosting, too) but it was Spock's birthday and Jim had to get him a little something, no matter how much Spock objected to it.

Not to mention he was running out of ideas for making Spock blush. Which was pretty sad because, dammit, he was James T. Kirk. He was a fucking  _starship captain_ but he couldn't get his boyfriend to blush, which was absolutely ridiculous.

Jim had spent hours programming the closest thing to a fluffy cupcake into the replicators, but it still tasted a little like  _replicator._  Well, he got a gold star for trying.

He'd arranged for the yeoman to deliver the small gift to Mr. Spock while he was on the bridge and though she'd given him a hesitant look, knowing Spock's preferences to treating the day of his birth as any other day, she obeyed.

Kirk had the pleasure of seeing Spock's lips twitch when he'd received the gift, and immediately his eyes locked with Jim's.

"Like it, sweetheart?"Jim chuckled, walking over to stand in front of his first officer.

"The sentiment is much appreciated, and I believe a 'thank you' is appropriate for such a gesture," Spock's eyes twinkled at him, though Jim could tell he looked puzzle at the term of endearment.

"Did it just for you, it took me hours. You're welcome," he added at the end. "So, what are you waiting for?"

Spock's eyebrow arched up. "I have no utensils with which to eat it with, therefore later would be-"

"Don't be silly," Kirk waved him off. "You don't need utensils to eat a cupcake; you just eat it by holding the paper wrapping. Please? I want to see you eat it like a normal person," Jim joked, knowing how much Spock hated eating things without the aid of his beloved 'utensils'. But Jim was using his pleading eyes on Spock, something he knew rarely failed.

"Alright," Spock conceded, unwrapping the cupcake somewhat self consciously, well aware that the bridge was watching. His first bite was small, but there was a speckle of frosting stuck to his upper lip and before Spock could lick it off Jim did him the favor. Spock froze in shock –they'd never displayed physical affection on the bridge.

"I love you," Jim whispered, low enough for only him to hear, then louder, "happy birthday, Spock."

And finally, there it was. A slow creeping of that gorgeous green color Jim had worked hard for, splaying across the Vulcan's cheeks and the tips of his ears. No matter what Jim did he couldn't stop himself from pecking his first officer's lips, despite their already cheering audience.

Spock's blush got deeper, but he uttered a "Thank you, Jim."

Bones muttered something about hypo-ing himself, but Jim didn't care because he couldn't stop looking at his blushing Vulcan.

**Author's Note:**

> Eeep, this was so fun to write. I can totally see Spock courting Jim and blushing while holding his little chocolate-pink frosting cupcake. I had to squeeze Bones in there because I mean come on who doesn't love Bones? The whole Spock thinking gay porn is 'fascinating' amuses me more than I can say. Sorry if this wasn't right up your alley but… well actually I'm not because it was right up mine.
> 
> Comments are appreciated :)


End file.
